


【All V】He wants a home,not a house

by Lorna117



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: All V - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, 二设V, 混乱邪恶预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorna117/pseuds/Lorna117
Summary: V想要一个家，而不是房子。注：二设男V，男V、女V共存，二设超多。混乱邪恶，有强暴/非自愿性行为、强迫未成年、人体改造、双性、抹布、R18G等……小学生文笔，且有大量游戏内文字复制粘贴……（顶锅盖逃跑）
Relationships: Adam Smasher/Male V, All V, Goro Takemura/Male V, Jackie Welles/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Mob V, Saburo Arasaka/Male V, Viktor Vector/Male V, Yorinobu Arasaka/Male V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. 海沃德是家吗？（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二设V，二设超级多。  
> 小学生文笔预告，且有大量游戏内文字复制粘贴……（顶锅盖）

“……V，如何，干还是不干？”

V盯着桌上据说能打开市里所有雷菲尔德汽车的万能钥匙，心里掂量着柯克·索耶的说法是否可靠。

答案当然是：可靠个屁。

就连歌舞伎区那帮人都搞不定雷菲尔德的安全锁，柯克这坨屎怎么可能搞定？

V心里叹口气，谁让他已经答应佩皮了呢。枪已上膛，由不得他了。就算这玩意没用（V心里估计这破玩意儿肯定没用），V也得去走个过程。毕竟柯克已经答应这事不论成还是不成，他都抹了佩皮的账。

“如果这玩意不起作用，像雷菲尔德这种高级车肯定会自动报警。到时候倒霉的可是我和你的那个兄弟！”说完，V伸手去拿那个万能钥匙。

“瑞克就像是我的亲兄弟，我肯定不会坑他的……哦，我当然也不会坑你的，V。”柯克一边说着，一边抚摸V伸出的手：“谁舍得坑你呢？”

V皱着眉头，忍住拔出觉剁下这脏手的冲动。他甩开柯克的手，冷冷地说：“你最好说话算话，柯克。”

“V，放轻松些。干完这票你也有得赚。”闻言，V翻了个白眼：他干这事儿又不是为了钱。

V把万能钥匙揣进兜里，起身离开卡座。穿过过道往楼梯走的时候，他感觉到柯克的视线一直黏在他的屁股上。

……柯克不是第一个对他表现出兴趣的男人。

艹，V眉头皱得更紧了，这些人都什么毛病，他一个男人的屁股有什么好瞧的。

他和佩皮打了个招呼，从酒吧的小门出去，准备坐地铁去余烬夜总会。

V从亚特兰大一路开回夜之城的那辆“蝮蛇”还留在汽修店，修理它那饱受风沙折磨的引擎和零件。

虽然店里每位机修工都建议V干脆把这辆破车扔了买辆新的，但这毕竟是他的破车，对吧？

……归根结底，还是没钱。

他离开亚特兰大的时候太匆忙了，这两年赚的钱只来得及带走三分之一，武器装备只带上了他心爱的武士刀和一把手枪。这三分之一的钱在回夜之城的路上又被他零零散散花出去不少，充足的食物和燃料对开车横穿美国来说必不可少。在付了“蝮蛇”的修理费后，他兜里现在只有三百欧元了。

好像，似乎，可能……他真的需要雷菲尔德这票儿的钱。再没钱进账，他就只能去日本街找活了。

……是日本街，不是扭扭街。

行吧，现在只好期待柯克的小伎俩有效啦。

不然他只好冲进余烬夜总会，拿刀逼着那荒坂西装男把车“送”给他开了。

穿过小巷时，巷子里一个眼熟的面孔对他说：“给老兵几个零钱吧？”

“怎么，今个儿又成老兵啦？”V从裤袋里摸出几枚1欧元硬币：“给，全拿去吧。但你这样不行啊，还是找份正经工作吧？”

“就知道你是个好人，上帝保佑你。”流浪汉接过零钱，无奈地说：“工作不好找啊，这几年小工厂倒闭了不少，大工厂又不会要我这样的人，唉……”

V想了想，给出一个建议：“你不如去城北看看，行军蚁的工厂应该还在招人吧？”

“行军蚁？那还是算了吧……”无家可归的人露出为难的表情，“街上都在传，荒坂最近要对他们动手了。”

“我去，这说法还在传啊？”V吃了一惊，他都离开夜之城两年了：“从72年行军蚁占据NID（沃森区城北工业区）开始，传到现在都快五年了吧。你看，行军蚁这不还是好好的？”

“就怕万一啊，和公司正面作对的没几个是有好下场的。”

“海伍德像你这么怂的也没几个了。”V摇了摇头，对这人失去了兴趣：“再见。”

V瞥了一眼这人头上戴的超梦头环，明白他已经沉醉于虚假的超梦体验，不愿鼓起勇气在现实世界踏出一步。

V继续往前走，看到巷子口站着两个令他更加眼熟的人。

一个神父打扮的老人打完一通电话，向另一个人吩咐道：“跟圣多明戈的人谈谈，叫他们做好准备。”

“明白，神父。”

神父放下电话，回过头刚好看到V：“看看这是谁来了。好久不见啊，我都不知道你回来了。”

“塞巴斯蒂安·伊巴拉——风采依旧啊，朋友。”V老远就注意到神父车的后备箱里躺着个人，他很理智地决定当没看见。

神父摆摆手：“这名字现在都没人叫了，我自己都快忘了。”

“名字是不该忘的。”V喃喃道。

“听听，这话居然是从一个拿字母当名字的人嘴里说出来。”神父微笑着说。

V耸耸肩，不想在这个话题纠缠下去：“这两年过得如何，神父？”

“老样子，海伍德这地方几乎不会变。就是我那儿少了你来唠嗑，感觉有些寂寞。”神父和蔼地说： “从亚特兰大回来了？那里和想的不一样？”

“是啊，哪里也比不上家。几周前，我刚从那儿回来。”V看着关上的后备箱，但海伍德真的算他的家吗？这话说出来，他自己都不相信。

V心里想到这里有些难受，眼睛开始发酸。他眨眨眼，努力把泪憋回去。

神父关心地说：“东边的日子过得还习惯吗？”

V不是很喜欢别人关心他，决定结束叙旧赶紧走人：“这个回头再说吧，我手头有些急事要办。”

从野狼酒吧走去地铁站也是要花点儿时间的。

神父温和但坚决地说：“那现在跟我说说，正好开车送你一程。”

V知道神父看着和蔼可亲，实则有时根本不容他人拒绝。

就比如现在这样，他只好从令如流地坐上神父的车。

V说了目的地后，不自觉地盯着车门开始走神：这是一辆维勒福尔生产的柯提斯 V5000 勇气，用了和阿瓦拉多同样的大梁，但只有两根车轴，更容易出现重大故障，也易于人为制造车祸。动力传导系统使用后轮传动，标准数据是空车净重4087、马力333。但依听到的引擎声，这辆勇气肯定改装过。勇气使用与军用科技合作开发的加固车身，如果要打穿这辆车，必须用……

“……还习惯吗？开始忙了吗？”神父拍拍V的肩：“V，怎么，老毛病又犯了吗？”

V回过神来，带着歉意地说：“啊！抱歉，神父。能再说一遍吗？”

“回夜之城后还习惯吗？开始忙了吗？”神父知道V的情况也就没生气，他先重复了一遍，然后担心地说：“V，你还是想办法找创伤小组检查一下吧，万一你在战斗里犯病……”

V明白神父是担心他在战斗里走神：“创伤小组治疗脑损伤的费用太高了，我负担不起。”

神父摇摇头，他知道那确实是笔巨款：“几十年前采取私有化医疗系统是没有办法，几十年后的现在居然还在沿用这一套。把人命视为商品，唉……”

“嗯……”V有些不自在，他不是很适应别人关心他：“我……还没开始忙。我没想好是继续干老本行，还是正经地去日本街当个厨子。”

“或者你可以两者兼顾，像两年前那样。”神父给出一个建议。

“……像从前一样也行吧，海伍德这两年看上去也和从前一样。”V不自在地转过头，盯着车外看，海伍德的街景还是一如既往。

“你知道海伍德，根扎得深——身上留的血也差不多。”神父犹豫了一下，还是和V摊牌了：“但不包括你。”

“什么？”V愣了下，随即反应过来：“等等，我当然是海伍德人。”

“但你不是。你很聪明，没有直接宣称自己是海伍德人，而是把自己的存在一点一点慢慢地渗透进海伍德。从街头的酒吧，到街尾的武器店。你让大家都觉得你是土生土长的海伍德人，之前没见过你，只是因为你住在几个街区外。”神父挥了挥手，声音依旧和蔼：“可惜你还是瞒不过像我这样的海伍德老人，特别是在你把名声打响了以后。”

神父停顿了一下，然后继续说：“我一开始以为你是公司派到海伍德的人，还想着要不要设个圈套让你暴露身份。但我很快发现你跟大公司特别不对付，就否定了这个猜测。你隐姓埋名藏到海伍德，一定是在躲什么人吧？”

V叹了口气，这分析几乎全对，除了他在躲得并不是一个人。

V试图蒙混过去，支支吾吾地说：“嗯……是在躲……神父还是别问了吧。”

他在躲荒坂，为此甚至千里迢迢地躲去亚特兰大……结果白费功夫，还是被找上门了。

现在他回来了，不打算继续逃了，却还没想好怎么面对荒坂。

“我理解，行军蚁的女王确实不太好惹。”这一次，神父却是猜错了。

但V还是吃了一惊，没想到自己和城北的关系居然也被神父查出来了。

“前几年，女王手下有一个用刀的好手。城北每一次大规模的帮派火拼——像是行军蚁72年驱逐漩涡帮、73年对抗虎爪帮，他都活跃在一线。”神父又拍拍V的肩膀：“街上用刀的混混数不胜数，用刀的好手却只有那么几个。三年前，女王那位手下刚一消失，你就出现在了海伍德，这太明显了。”

“我可不会承认，就当你是在夸我和女王的那位手下一样厉害。”V脸上笑了笑，手上却抓紧了觉。

“你也用不着紧张，我和城北可没什么联系，毕竟隔得远。倒是和歌子，她没找你麻烦？”神父说完，指了指日本街的方向。除了漩涡帮，各大帮派里就虎爪帮最和行军蚁过不去了。

V点点头：“是发生了点儿小矛盾，不过已经解决了。”

……在免费替她干了几票活以后。没办法，他还得在日本街找工作呢。

“她也……”V还想说些什么，却被马库斯一句慌乱的“靠”打断了。

他往左边看去，一辆属于六街帮的天穹赫拉狂鸣喇叭靠近他们：“怎么回事？”

“生意上的事，你带家伙了吗？”神父看了眼外面，那车上面的人还拔出了枪指着他们大喊大叫。

神父伸手拍了下马库斯的肩示意他镇定：“马库斯，靠边停车。”

“只带了刀。”V皱起眉头，在车里拔武士刀和闪躲都不太方便，“我下车打吧。”

“用不着打，他们没这个胆子。”神父看着六街帮的人走近，轻蔑地说：“今天来的只是小人物。”

确实，看那辆便宜廉价、经济实惠的赫拉就知道。

V解下挂在腰间的面罩戴到脸上，掏出兜里的战术弹簧刀握在手里。

没办法，他不戴面罩不但凶不起来，还老是被调戏。

艹，他一个男人的脸有什么好调戏的啊！

他抛开杂念，盯着车外进入专注状态：那名胆子贼大的六街帮士兵在他眼里以慢动作走近，其余同伙待在赫拉旁边虎视眈眈。这人的动作、步伐和义体质量都告诉V——这是个新手。

六街帮居然派个新手来找神父，这不太合理啊？V心想。

来者倚靠在V这边的车门上，V觉得自己可以抓住他的肩背带，把他的脑袋往车门上狠狠一撞再顺势夺枪……这会弄坏车门，车不是V的，pass。

士兵左手拿着一把奥马哈：奥马哈是一把军用科技制造的技术手枪，内置电磁轨道系统，每次可发射三枚威力巨大的子弹。这把他妈的奥马哈再次增加了他躲闪的难……咦？

V把目光投向奥马哈瞄准镜的位置，那里有道橙红的光：奥马哈和隔壁荒坂家的谦信一样自带全息瞄准镜，还多了个提示弹药耗尽的功能。

这把奥马哈的全息瞄准镜上赫然显示着一个0。

这新人居然还拿着一把空枪？

V带着一脸问号退出专注状态，正好听到六街帮士兵无礼地说：“……神棍？怎么说呀你？”

闻言，V的 ~~（面罩限定版）~~ 暴脾气“噌”的一下就起来了，他弹出手里的刀，把它插进这人左手义体的接缝处，又在刀柄上猛地一拍一转切断里面的人造神经。他接住那人掉下的枪，无视那人的惨叫和骂声，退下弹匣一看——确实是空的。

他笑着回过身把空弹匣展示给神父看，神父同样笑了：“六街帮的人怎么不装子弹就出门了？”

“要么是过于自大，要么是心里太怂。我看这人属于后者。”V把空弹匣装回原位，再把枪扔到六街帮士兵身上，“为了来这边虚张声势，向别人借了一把好枪却又不敢装子弹，担心自己紧张到发抖的手指误扣扳机。”

“看来今天就只能聊到这儿了。”神父发出结束谈话的信号，六街帮的人只好灰溜溜地走了。

马库斯把车重新发动，继续开往余烬后门。

“这里剩下的都是这种小混混……稍微恐吓一下，就吓得屁滚尿流。”神父摆摆手。

“嗯哼，看出来了。”

“给，拿着这个。”神父递给V一张名片，上面是他的号码：“没准我们还能找机会合作，像以前一样。”

这时车刚好到了地方，V把名片放进上衣内兜：“好的，神父。我也该走了，感谢便车。”

“主与你同在，祝好运。”

V跳下坡道，确定神父的车已经远离。他摩挲着内兜里的名片，没错，神父关心他只是因为他能够帮忙做事。

对，一定是这样。

不然谁会关心他呢？像他这样的人……

V深吸了几口气平复心情，往电梯走去。

该干活了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于六街帮士兵拿的枪emmm  
> 我那个开局确实有个弹药耗尽的0，多次读档都有。其他开局却没有，真奇怪。  
> 感觉这样写比较符合“谁也不是”，就这样写了xd。


	2. 海伍德是家吗？（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混乱邪恶预警。

V沉默地坐在桂妮薇儿的驾驶座上，死死瞪着方向盘前方的水晶球界面，恨不得在上面瞪出一个洞。  
那上面刚弹出来一个红色的警告符号。  
他就知道会被柯克坑！V翻了个白眼，打开车门打算溜之大吉，正好看到车外站着一个扎丸子头的结实壮汉。  
“艹！”V骂了一声。桂妮薇儿采用水晶球技术，车身没有一扇窗户。刚刚车外环境实时显示系统还没有上线，再加上良好的隔音效果，以至于V根本没发现有人靠近。  
他俩面面相觑，都不知道对方是谁。  
V拿不准对方是谁，但看那夹克就知道肯定不是来抓贼的车主。太倒霉了，他难得偷一次车，居然就遇上“同行”了。来者估计肯定也是这么想V的，他毫不犹豫地拔出枪指着V：“给我出来。抱歉，哥们，我没有针对你的意思，这只是生意。”  
V没有回答，或者说，他根本没打算回答。他深吸一口气，让自己进入状态：乱入的男人是墨西哥裔，身上的帮派纹身和黄金首饰是瓦伦蒂诺帮的标志。男人手上拿着的枪是海啸防御系统的半自动手枪鵺，弹匣容量10发。  
正当V计划着先压下鵺的枪口，后用手刀把对方打晕时——他听到了远方传来的警笛声。  
艹，你们NCPD的效率今天怎么这么高？平常都他妈的哪去了？V在心里吐槽，同时为夜之城居民感到不值：NCPD果然只会在公司的人遇到事儿时才来得那么快，普通人遇到危险的时候就躲一边儿去了。  
V退出专注状态，想叫这位“同行”赶紧和他一起开溜。结果他还没来得及开口，两辆警车就呼啸着驶进停车场，一个漂亮的急刹包围了他们。  
两辆？V觉得不太对劲，NCPD的巡逻车一般是一辆啊？他原以为是巡逻车接受到了信号，现在一看，这估计是……  
当斯汀斯的声音从警车喇叭里传出来，V完全明白了——这他妈的就是NCPD的一次钓鱼行动。放出什么豪车的万能钥匙为饵，让不长脑子的人上钩。  
……他好像把自己骂进去了。  
“杰克·威尔斯，局子里的老朋友了。你这次居然还找了个同……同伙……”斯汀斯把目光从已经被按在地上拷起来的杰克，转向坐在驾驶座上没动过的V，然后半晌才说出话来：“……见鬼的，你什么时候从亚特兰大回来的？！”  
“几周前。好久不见啊，斯汀斯探长。”V两只脚已经踩在停车场的地上，但他没打算下车。只要他还在车上，NCPD的人就不敢开枪。子弹打中车，或是打中V，他们都吃不了兜着走。前者给车造成的损伤，一个警察八辈子的工资都赔不起，至于后者……公司狗向来讨厌穷人，更讨厌脏血洒在他们的车上。  
“我已经是警监了。”  
“哦，那恭喜升职。”V装模作样地鼓了鼓掌，然后试图和平解决：“要不我们各退一步？我们不搞事，你们放我们一马。你也不想让我回夜之城犯下的第一案就是袭警吧？”  
“……你以前犯下的案子可比袭警大多了，够你吃一辈子牢饭了。”斯汀斯的声音听上去很慌，但完全没怂。V叹了口气，也是，余烬位于谷地区北边，靠近公司广场。只要斯汀斯发出求援信号，他就会得到充足的后援。  
V不怕NCPD，但他怕麻烦。他不想进局子，不想在档案上留下记录。  
那就只有一个选择了。  
四个束手束脚的NCPD，解决起来可太容易了。  
V向他左边的女警察掷出那个万能钥匙，正中她的颈动脉，还正好让她软绵绵地倒在那个姓威尔斯的人（他总觉得这姓氏有些耳熟）身上免得撞伤后脑勺。他袭向右边拿枪对着他的两人，如他所料，对方完全不敢开枪，深怕击中价值连城的雷菲尔德。于是也被V一举拿下，甚至还让V有机会抽空黑掉旁边正在下行的电梯，让它停在半路。  
本来更好的选择是等电梯下来，V估计里面就是车主本人。他可以劫持车主，强行开走这辆豪车。V不想给斯汀斯惹麻烦，好歹是个熟人呢。  
但斯汀斯显然没领会到V的这份好意，他正缩在防弹警车里向局里请求支援。  
V一点儿也不想和NCPD发生更大的冲突，于是一手拎着觉，一手去拉那个姓威尔斯的。  
他们总算是赶在大批警车把余烬团团围住之前跑了出来，在小巷子里一起大口喘气，杰克还笑着说又摆了NCPD一道。  
有时候，海伍德人的快乐就是这么简单。  
“杰克·威尔斯。刚才多谢了，朋友。”杰克歉意地向V笑笑，他知道V大可把他丢在那里不管，更不用说不久之前他还拿枪顶着V的脑袋。  
“V。”V冷漠地只报了名字，倒不是他不友好，他戴着面罩的时候就这样子。  
杰克也没多当回事，就当V还在生他的气。他觉得V越看越眼熟：“等等，我是不是在野狼酒吧见过你？”  
“野狼酒吧？”V总算明白为什么他觉得威尔斯这个姓氏耳熟了，野狼酒吧的店主就姓威尔斯：“威尔斯太太是你的谁？”  
杰克也明白了V是野狼的熟客：“她是我老妈，那儿是她的地头。这闹的，我们居然没见过。”  
“嗯。”V把觉靠在墙边，顺手从旁边的铁丝网围栏上拆下一小截铁丝，“我帮你把手铐撬开吧？”  
“好啊。”杰克转身背对着V，把手腕上的铐子朝向他：“多谢了，朋友。”  
V借着路边招牌的灯光，开始撬锁：“我们这就成朋友了，威尔斯？”V虽然嘴上是这么说，心里却是觉得结交这样一个朋友挺好的。  
“唉，你不会记我仇吧。”杰克向身后探头，“我还觉得，我们两个会有……那什么的，化学反应呢。”  
“我没记……艹！”突如其来的快感让V的手抖了一下，差点没拿稳铁丝。  
“你怎么了？没事吧？”  
“没事，八成是快感抑制器出问题了……”V扶着墙喘气，他感觉有什么东西正操着他的脑子。  
“我去，那不是性偶义体吗？”杰克吃了一惊，V这才后知后觉地感到他不应该说出来的，他的脑子已经开始糊涂了。  
他跑了个快速自检，发现果然又是快感抑制器出问题了。这玩意从一年前开始就失去了控制，老是突然自动开启，又突然自动关闭。他扫了一眼开启时间，绝望地发现那居然是三天前。  
“……我听说那玩意能抑制、积累性冲动？广告上说一次性爆发的时候能让人爽翻天。你身上怎么会装这玩意？”  
广告语没说错，V开始感到害怕，他即将在一瞬间迎接三天来积累的所有快感。  
没事……  
没事的。  
他能忍住。  
是的，他会忍住，就像以前一样。  
“嗯……”V咬紧牙关，试图不让自己的呻吟声泄出来。同时，他更加卖力地捣鼓那根铁丝，想尽快把杰克的手铐打开。  
他失败了。  
快感抑制器失效的瞬间，V脑中理智的弦“嘎嘣”一声断裂，铁丝也从他手中滑落。这几天里，衣物对敏感部位的摩擦、战斗中肾上腺素的释放……它们制造出的所有快感，在一瞬间向V涌来。  
在当下没有受到任何触碰的情况下，V被击溃了。他瞬间脱力，只能靠在身旁最近的东西上，浑身颤抖地翻着白眼，被迫迎接今晚的第一次高潮。  
V从高潮中回过神，绝望地意识到自己居然靠在杰克身上高潮了，说不定还尖叫了。此时，杰克正吃惊地看着他。“艹，别这么看我。”他又羞又恼地扭过头躲开杰克的视线：“老子跟你说过原因了！这玩意也不是我想装的！”  
在他扭过头的时候，杰克依旧目不转睛地盯着他看，喉结上下动了一下。  
V给自己做了下心理建设，想厚着脸皮当这尴尬事没发生过，他回过头：“来，我们继续撬……你他妈的怎么也硬了？！”  
杰克的裤裆不知何时变得鼓鼓囊囊的，他嘿嘿一笑：“嘿，不是，什么时候，都能，能看到这么美的景色。”他听上去也被高涨的欲望折磨得不轻。  
他一个男人高潮时的样子算个屁的美景！V克制住自己想打人的欲望，弯腰在地上找那根铁丝：“铁丝掉哪儿去了……你又怎么了？”  
“裤子紧得快要爆炸了。兄弟，帮我开一下呗。”  
“我们这就从‘朋友’变成‘兄弟’了？进展也太快了吧，威尔斯？”V瞅了眼杰克的裤裆，那里确实鼓得要爆炸了。他保持着弯腰的姿势，伸手拉开杰克的裤链，却没想到那根巨物直接跳了出来，还正好戳在自己脸上。V整个人都僵住了，他紧盯着戳在自己面罩上的东西，全然没听到杰克慌乱的道歉。仿佛有股热流从小腹升起，烧掉了他仅存的理智，迫使他拥抱本能。V的左手开始无意识地揉捏自己的胸部，右手伸到脑后解开自己的面罩。他凑过去，轻轻地舔了一口。  
等V反应过来，他已经开始吞吐杰克的巨物了。艹，他嘴里含着那根直塞他嗓子眼的东西，不知道是该吐出来，还是做完这个口活。V在心里更加厌恶自己，也更加憎恨那个把他的身体调教得如此淫荡的变态……虽然他压根想不起那人是谁，但这不妨碍他在心里骂一骂。  
正爽得不行同时也知道事情不对劲的杰克，发现V停了下来。他声音沙哑低沉：“就现在，停下来吧？”  
“……继续。”V含糊不清地说，毕竟嘴里被塞得满满的。他倒是想停，但身体越来越热……也越来越不受控制。干脆做完算了，他自暴自弃地想，之后躲着威尔斯走就没事了。  
“什么？”杰克没听清楚。  
“我！说！继！续！”V吐出嘴里的巨物，故作凶狠地一个字一个字往外蹦，但没了面罩的他压根凶不起来，这让他在杰克眼里就像一只被堵在墙角走投无路慌得汪汪乱叫的奶狗。  
V起身拽着杰克走，把他按在几个叠在一起的废轮胎上坐下，自己则跪在他两腿之间。  
他本该是拿真刀的手，现在正握着杰克的肉刃上下撸动，杰克发出一声满足的叹息。V的手非但没有老茧还十分光滑，这让他比起一个身经百战的雇佣兵，更像是一个养尊处优的高级性偶。他放任自己被本能控制，舌头灵活地绕着龟头打转，时不时还给杰克来一个深喉。V粉嫩的小舌搭在紫红色的龟头上，这视觉冲击让杰克血气上涌。  
V被高手调教过的技巧相当好，杰克被口得爽翻了：“艹，艹……你太棒了。”临近高潮，杰克意外地过度用力把手铐链子拽断了。他干脆把手放在V的脑后，鼓励V继续。在一次深喉结束后拔出来的瞬间，他颤抖着射了V一脸。  
V本来冷漠强硬的眼睛，现在不仅充满情欲，眼角还带着泪光。他摘掉面罩后露出的精致面容，现在沾满了杰克的精液，他甚至不自觉地伸出舌头舔了一下。这种反差，让杰克又硬了。  
“见鬼。”V看着杰克挣脱束缚的手，“你这不是能自己解开吗？”  
杰克甩甩还套在手上的铁环：“你觉得这叫‘解开’吗？”  
“我不管。”V蹬掉靴子、脱下裤子，内裤更是被他直接扯掉了。他直接跨上杰克的腰，用手扶着那根又精神起来的巨物贴近他的穴口。那儿已经全是水了，V觉得都不用润滑。  
“我艹，你真想做完全套吗？”杰克吃了一惊，随后发现了令他更加吃惊的事：V下面居然还有个女性的穴。  
“嘿，嘿。兄弟，朋友。”理智尚存的杰克还是觉得不太好，“别太勉强了。”  
“闭嘴，你还是不是个男人！”脑子完全被情欲烧糊涂的V已经口不择言了。  
这句话杀伤力太大了，额头青筋跳个不停的杰克无法容忍男性尊严受到嘲讽，索性也丢开道德包袱。杰克直接捏住V的臀瓣，用常年撸铁锻炼出来的臂力把他抬了起来，然后一挺腰，在V的惊呼中借着重力的帮助把东西一次全塞了进去。  
V的阴道又紧又热，杰克进去的瞬间差点直接交代了。他暗骂一声，随后开始大力抽插，每一次都顶到最深处。V则惊恐地发现，杰克的巨物在顶到深处后，居然还有一小截没有进去。他担心自己会被捅穿，腿赶紧缠上了杰克的腰阻止自己往下滑：“太……太深了……呜，我受不了。求你……”  
“哼。”杰克冷哼了一下觉得V活该，又挺了几下腰，但立刻开始心疼起V来：他把头埋在杰克的颈窝，抽泣起来。  
“你别哭啊！”杰克慌了神，但V完全不理他，自顾自地流泪，嘴里还在念叨着几句杰克听不太清的日语。他以为是体位的问题，赶紧抱着V走到巷子里一辆废弃的车旁。车的轱辘、玻璃和座椅都没了，估计是拾荒者卸走的。杰克哄着已经迷糊的V脱下夹克外套，将它垫在满是铁锈的引擎盖上保护V别被划伤，再让V躺着这上面。  
杰克慢慢抽出他的肉棒，V的花穴恋恋不舍地挽留它，最后还发出“啵”的一声水声。他抬头看了眼V，V还在喃喃自语着什么，声音太小了，杰克听不清。  
杰克等了一会，V终于缓过神来：“你怎么停下了？”  
“你看上去不太好。”杰克担忧地说，“我弄疼你了吗？”  
V没有说话，只是躺在引擎盖上，歪着头看向杰克。  
“V，拜托，说点什么。”杰克更担心了。  
“你没弄疼我，威尔斯。”V伸手拉住杰克的衣服，让他俯下身，以便自己能向他索要一个亲吻。杰克当然乐意给V，他吻住V，两人的舌头纠缠在一起。V借着这个姿势把两条腿搁在他的肩上，把穴口再一次贴近杰克。  
杰克读懂了V的暗示，于是再一次进入V，开始缓慢地抽插，同时伸手掀开V的背心，开始揉捏V的胸部。身下男人的胸肌正处于放松状态，和女人的胸一样柔软。V的乳头和乳晕都很粉嫩，杰克拨弄了几下这两个粉点，立刻感受到身下的人儿颤抖个不停，很明显这里十分敏感。  
“叫我杰克。”杰克结束了这个吻。  
“杰克。”V软乎乎地叫着这个名字，让杰克想狠狠地操他，把他操到崩溃。但杰克没有这么做，他不清楚V是否能受得住。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”他一边逐渐加快挺腰的频率，一边揉捏着V的胸部。  
“嗯……啊，你还可以再、再深一点儿，杰克。”V的腿勾住杰克的背，又拉进了他们的距离。杰克笑着骂了一声“好婊子”，然后满足了他。  
这时，杰克想到一个重要的问题：“你会怀孕吗？”他是不是应该先去买个套？  
“不会……啊哈……我现在不会。”过多的快感让V大口喘着气，他抽空又跑了个自检：“子宫……嗯啊……子宫义体的功能没、没有开。”  
杰克的大手抚过V的小腹，引起一阵颤抖：“所以这里也是个性偶义体？”  
“……嗯。”V点点头，闭上眼不敢看他的反应，“我不记得为什么会装，也不记得是谁给我装上的。它和抑制器都拆不掉，义体医生都拿它们没辙。我真的……恨死它们了……”  
杰克没说什么，心里却逐渐勾勒出V以前受到过怎样的对待。他暗暗骂了一声，随后怜惜地吻去V留下的泪水。  
杰克知道自己快要到了，V也在他身下颤抖个不停，显然也要高潮了。他再次抱起V，在V的惊呼中和V交换了位置：现在他坐在引擎盖上，V则跨坐在他的身上。  
V羞愤地咬了下杰克的脖子，刚刚身体翻转引发的快感差点让他晕过去。不过这个姿势更称他的心，他再次把头埋进杰克的颈窝，在杰克耳边低声呻吟着。在杰克的陪伴下，他主动迎接了今晚的第二次高潮。他眼前闪过一阵白光，随后失去了意识。  
他醒来的时候，杰克正架着他，试图帮他穿上衣服。刚醒的V惊慌地一脚踢开杰克，杰克吓了一跳，然后像条被主人踹了一脚的大狗一样委屈地说：“嘿，我就是给你穿个衣服！赶紧的，我们该走了。”  
“你就把我扔在这儿就好……别管我，不用管我。”V躺着引擎盖上，蜷缩起来：“让我缓缓……缓缓……我自己能走。”  
杰克无奈地看着V：V没穿裤子，脸上全是精液，下半身更是一塌糊涂，白色的液体正从花穴里溢出来，正是一个刚被好好疼爱过的样子。  
杰克可不想V的这副样子被其他人看到，他一把儿抓住V的腿，不管V的惊慌失措强行给他套上裤子：“你这个样子被街上的混混看到，铁定被他们连皮带骨头一起嚼碎了吃下去。我可不放心你一个人留在这。”  
V停止了挣扎，但仍旧警惕地看着他，眼里满是抗拒。杰克不禁暗叹一声，不过他完全理解，谁又敢在夜之城轻易相信别人呢？  
他向V伸出手：“来吧，相信我，好吗？”  
V看看杰克，又看看自己的手，重复了几次，最后还是把手放在杰克的手上。  
“很好。”杰克握住V的手，把他拉到自己怀里，“我们走吧。”  
“等……等下。”V在杰克怀里伸手去够他的刀，“我要带上我的刀。”  
杰克揽着V，拾起放在一旁的觉，把它交给V：“你自己抱着它，好吗？因为我得抱着你。”  
V红着脸点点头，被杰克抱起来。他抱着觉，把头贴近杰克的胸口，感受着杰克的体温。  
他喜欢温暖，讨厌寒冷。  
海伍德会是家吗？  
V以前觉得肯定不是，现在拿不准了。  
TBC


	3. 幕间：冰冷的噩梦（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob V，混乱邪恶预警，请看注释。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混乱邪恶预警，本章包含路人奸、轮奸、人体改造（义体植入）、暴力行为提及、语言侮辱、道具插入……

这是一个冰冷的噩梦，梦里的主角好像是V，却又有些地方不一样。

“目标全部清除，他们电脑上的所有数据已上传到总部。”

“我看到了。那么，‘损伤’情况呢？”

“小队没有出现任何伤亡。”

“你知道我不是在问他们。”

“……右臂被子弹擦伤了，纳米医生已经缝合了伤口。损伤原因是操作系统出现延迟，我怀疑是新装的义体干扰了它。”

“你的‘维护’团队会在东京等你。你这次做的不错，有什么想要的奖励吗？”

V-57的心里骤然点起一团火：我想要的东西你根本给不了我！他想破口大骂，想任凭怒火控制自己……想要自由地做自己想做的事。

“V？”主人的声音中带着对他浪费时间的不满。

只听了这一个字，他心中的怒火就被冰冷的恐惧完全熄灭了。他把之前的想法压在心里，只是温顺地说：“全凭主人意愿。”

“我和你说过，别让我把话重复两遍。”他主人的不满更重了，让他恐惧回到东京后会被施加怎样的惩罚。

“我想……”V-57的嘴无声地开合了几下，最后还是闭上眼，没把真正的愿望说出来：“我……想换套新装备。装了蝎尾后，我原来的战术风格不太适用了。我想了几条新的战术，但都需要新装备的支持。”

“我知道了，我会为你安排荒坂最好的工程师。等你的‘维护’结束后，他们会在训练场等你。我很期待观赏你的新风格。”说完，他的主人断开了通话。

V-57身心疲倦地结束和东京的例行汇报，靠在货舱舱壁上休息，他现在只想好好睡一觉。这次的任务难度极高，他废了很多心思，才让小队来的时候有多少人，回的时候也有多少人。

但……今天小队没有伤亡。这本来是该高兴的事，却让他笑不出来。

他又回想起刚刚的对话，苦笑了一下。“损伤”、“维护”……再加上他的代号一直都被列在货物清单而非乘客名单，他的主人贬低他为物品的细节无处不在。他不知道自己还能坚持多久，或许……他已经如主人所愿，把自己视为主人手中的一件道具了。

“队长？”新加入小队的那人打开货舱的门，探头进来：“副队长让我来叫你，他说想庆祝一下大家都安然无恙。”

V-57合上便携电脑，无奈地说：“啊，我还在想他们什么时候会来叫我。你不用亲自来的，在队内频道给我发个消息就好。”

“嗯……因为我想亲口和你说。”新手不好意思地抓抓头发：“谢谢你今天救了我。”

V-57叹了口气，伸手拍拍新人的肩膀：“你不用在意，我的职责就是尽最大的可能在没有人员伤亡的前提下完成任务。”

他收拾好东西，跟着新人穿过通道去客舱，他的其他队员都在那里。

“你……无论接下来发生什么事。”V-57在新人推开客舱门之前，语重心长地说：“你都不要放在心上。”

新人不知道即将会发生什么事，但V-57知道：这是一个惯例，每当任务中没有出现伤亡，他就会被拉到客舱，在这里被他的队员们轮奸到运输机落地，肚子里灌满他们的精液。他们把精液称作是送给V-57的礼物，以此感谢他带着小队完美地完成任务。

只要让小队出现伤亡就可以避免这个惯例，但他做不到，他没法拿人命开玩笑。他的队员清楚这一点，却变本加厉地侮辱、折磨他。看着他在两难的矛盾中痛苦，仿佛是他们最大的爱好。

“啊？”新人回过头，茫然地看着V-57，甚至忘了继续去推门。

这时，他的副手从里面推开门，依靠在门槛上抱怨：“和新人聊得很开心吗？居然来得这么慢，大家都快等不及了。”

V-57面无表情地说：“也没聊什么。”

“那就当是这么一回事吧。进去吧，队长大人。你到了，庆祝活动就能开始了。”说着，他的副手揽住他的肩膀，把他领进客舱。

军用运输机的客舱和货舱的布置差不多，座椅都位于两侧。有一点儿不太一样的是，客舱的中央固定着一张金属制的长桌，这是方便小队队员整理武器装备用的。V-57半小时前看到的杂乱摆放的枪支包养工具已经被收拾好，取而代之的是一个黑色的手提箱。队员们都围在这张桌子旁，面露兴奋地看着他进来。

“我们提前给你准备了一个礼物。”他的副手不怀好意地笑着，示意其他人打开桌上的黑箱子：“看，一件和你的系统兼容的义体。”

箱子里是一根茶色的仿真猫尾巴，颜色和他的发色一致。这是一件性偶义体，而他尾椎上植入的脊髓直连型操作装置正好同时兼容战斗义体和性偶义体。

V-57不想回应，他的副手也没有在意：“我们来替你装上。”他被副手拉到怀里禁锢起来，而他的蝎尾义体被另外两个成员抓住，一起用力拔了下来。蝎尾和脊髓间的连接被强行断开带来的疼痛，让他颤抖了一下，随后感到了空虚：他早就适应了蝎尾的存在，只想赶紧有什么东西替补上位。

这时，那根茶色的猫尾巴被装在了原位。V-57哽咽了一下，明知不该但还是按捺不住心中填补空虚的渴望，立刻重新建立了连接。

副手的手指从V-57的颈后出发，沿着脊椎往下滑动。他的手指到达尾椎后，扣住尾巴根，顺着毛撸了一把儿。“他们说，撸这根猫尾巴会让装上它的性偶爽到潮吹。”副手扣住V-57的下巴，逼迫他抬头：“你感觉如何？”

V-57依旧面无表情：“只是有些痒。”他的快感抑制器一直开着，不论这些人对他做什么，他都不会感觉到快感。他从第一次被迫和他们发生性关系时，就一直这么做。肏无法感受到快感的他仿佛就在肏一具尸体，这让这些人渣总是不能尽兴，只能射了几发后就草草了事。草草了事并不是说他们就会放过他，还是会用精液把他的肚子灌到饱胀。

“你又开着那该死的玩意啊？真见鬼。”副手照常抱怨着，但V-57能从他的眼中看到一丝不同寻常的兴奋。

事情不对劲，他心想。

这时，新人终于发现情况不对，他的视线在他的同伴和V-57间游移：“队长，这到底是要做什么？”

副手冷笑了一下：“我都快忘了这里还有个刚入队的菜鸟。队长大人，辛苦一下，给我们的菜鸟做个入队指导吧。”

惊慌失措的新人被队里的前辈按在座位上，V-57则被副手强迫跪在新人两腿之间。V-57用牙齿拉开新人的裤子拉链，让他的老二从裤子的束缚中解放。V-57先是顺着柱身由下至上从睾丸舔到龟头，效果立竿见影：新人硬了起来。

旁边有人吹了声口哨，V-57只当做没听见。他含住龟头，不愿去看新人的反应，直接把嘴里的阴茎整个吞了下去，一心一意地做着口活。

他能感受到嘴巴里的肉刃越来越热，新人却突然把老二整个抽了出来，阻止了他进一步的深喉。

其他人在一旁起哄：“射到这婊子脸上！”

“这……这样不太好吧？”新人扶着他的老二，摇着头。他本就是不愿射在队长嘴里才抽出来，换成射在队长脸上不就本末倒置了？

“艹，你不想做倒是来和我换位置啊！”一个骂骂咧咧的声音从门没关严实的驾驶舱传来，“每次都只能听着声音撸管，我可太他妈的悲催了。”

新人被驾驶员的声音吓了一跳，没把持住，射了V-57一脸。他慌里慌张地拉好裤链，在其他人调笑他是个纯情处男的嘲讽声中，跌跌撞撞地和驾驶舱里的人交换了位置。

V-57站起身，用手背胡乱地擦去脸上的精液。他的副手从背后贴近他，把脑袋搁在他的肩上，在他耳边说：“满意吗？我知道你对那小子另眼相看，这不，就特意给你一个机会。”

“那我可真是谢谢你，你个混……呜！”他的话还没说完，屁股就被背后的人打了一下。

“他之前知道你是全队的婊子吗？嗯？”副手心中承认自己有些嫉妒，于是又狠狠地打了一下队长的屁股泄愤。

V-57皱着眉咽下呻吟，他的快感抑制器依旧开着，但疼痛编辑器被他关掉了——他不想被他的队员认为一点痛也忍不了。他知道这是自己的自尊心在作怪，但如果连这点自尊都消失的话……他完全不知道自己会变成什么样子。

他的队员们开始脱他的衣服，他不打算反抗也没法反抗，任由他们把自己脱了精光，只剩脚上的白袜。

有人从前面托住他的膝弯，把他抱到桌上。在光裸背部和金属桌面接触得一瞬间，V-57打了个寒颤。他的副手太了解他了，见到他的反应就知道是怎么回事，一边揉捏他的胸前两点一边凑到他耳边轻笑：“你还是那么的怕冷。别担心，我们很快就会让你暖和起来。”

他们这次居然还准备了润滑剂，V-57有些疑惑，以往都是直接粗暴地肏出血来润滑的。

他的副手如同往常一样，是第一个进入他的人，就像狼群的王有权第一个享用美食。但V-57疑惑地感受着体内的律动，觉得情况越发古怪：因为他没法感到性冲动，所以他的队员之前都是靠痛觉来折磨他。在一切结束之后，他的私处往往被肏到红肿出血，乳头也会被咬出带血的牙印，阴茎被尿道棒玩弄到短时间硬不起来，囊袋和臀肉则会被人拿马鞭抽到布满红印。每次在运输机上做完，他只能被他的副手扶着走下运输机，或者被放在轮椅上推下去。

他的副手今天的动作太温和了，他甚至只感觉到了异物进入体内的感觉，没有一点儿疼痛。

V-57想要推开副手，但他的手立刻被旁边的其他人捉住按在桌上，只好开口问：“你们今天又想搞什么鬼？”

“怎么？我们就不能难得温柔一次吗？”他的副手低头吮吸他的乳头，含糊不清地说：“你等会儿就会知道了。”

副手射了一发后，他的队员开始轮流操他，但都是差不多的角度和深度。V-57终于明白了问题所在：“你们都在操我的前列腺，这有什么意义？我又感觉不到。”

“你发现了啊，那我也不瞒你了。”副手的义眼闪过一阵蓝光，向他的队长体内的某个义体发送了一串指令代码。

V-57的身体早就被他的主人调教得烂熟，甚至连走路时衣物对敏感部位的摩擦都能使他高潮。为了解决这个问题，他才被植入了快感抑制器，完全是为了能让他正常地战斗。他会在战斗前开启快感抑制器，回到自己房间后再关掉它，摔倒在地板上忍受积压了好几天的高潮，结束之后直接把自己扔进装满热水的浴缸里，等缓过来再处理自己留在地板上的痕迹。

他盯着角膜上显示快感抑制器正在关闭的进度条，那里已经跑完了37%：“你怎么搞到的授权？”

“我啊，这几个月想办法和实验室的人搞好了关系。然后搞到了，啊哈，你身上那个小开关的授权代码。”副手把手放在V-57的小腹上，恶意地按压了一下，让他的后穴溢出一些精液，“顺便还跟他们了解了一下你前列腺的位置，我们刚刚可都是对着那里肏你的。你觉得，这些快感如果一次性爆发的话，你会变成什么样子呢？”

“我可去你妈的，那我也只要重新把它关……”话还没说完，V-57惊恐地发现，副手拿到的授权优先级在他之上！他无法阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着进度条走到100%。

“不……”他绝望地扭动身体试图从队员的手里挣脱，那根猫尾巴也求饶似地缠上副手的手臂：“你不能……”副手温柔地抚摸缠上他手臂的猫尾，但嘴上的态度却和动作截然相反：“自作清高的婊子，这是你应得的。”

“你他妈的……啊，嗯啊啊啊啊啊！”先前堆积的快感现在如同大坝崩溃后涌出的洪水，把他瞬间吞没。他发出悲鸣，脖子高仰，脊背弓起，双腿乱蹬，像一只垂死的天鹅般在快感的洪水中挣扎。洪水还未褪去，他就直接翻着白眼晕厥了，这快感远远超过了他能承受的范围。

V-57刚醒来时，仍旧沉浸于高潮的余韵中。他双目

无神，口水无法控制地从嘴角流出来，双腿还在抽搐。副手扯着他的头发，迫使他抬起头，将他高潮后的模样展示给周围所有人看。

他花了些时间才从高潮中清醒过来，无力地抬起手，对着围在他旁边的人竖起一根中指：“操，你，妈，的。”

“我劝你别嘴贱了，你是猜不到接下来会发生吗？”副手摸着印在V-57左大腿上的那十几行字母数字，“离我们回到东京还有三个小时，着陆以后你就要直接去找你的义体医生对吧？那帮实验室怪物……不知道他们看到你那时候的样子，会不会直接就着我们的精液肏进你的骚穴里？”

V-57瑟缩了一下，他想起自己那些义体医生的手段，那远远不是他的队员能比的。但这完全不妨碍他现在举起两根中指，对着他的副手开骂：“我说，我操你妈的，你个王八蛋。”

嘴硬的后果就是，在之后的三个小时航程里，他被队友轮着按在桌上操干，每一个人离开时都会用黑色记号笔在他的大腿内侧画上一笔。他还被迫趴在地上像只母狗一样一边接受身后的操弄一边爬行，甚至被以给小孩把尿的姿势抱起来对着水桶当众排泄。他的队员像是要补上前几次没法尽兴的失落，用他们知道的各种手段玩弄他。

他快感的小开关掌握在别人手里，几乎每时每刻都在高潮。整个人沉浸在快感中浑浑噩噩、无法思考，对他人的要求一一照做。

除了一个要求。

有人对他的“维护”团队会怎样对他感到好奇，于是在他刚刚经历高潮的时候问了出来。他大脑虽然处于混沌之中，但荒坂的规章制度早就被刻在他的本能里，他不假思索地回答：“以你的等级，没有权限了解荒坂实验室的情况。”

“不亏是荒坂的好婊子，如果你有名字的话，说不定可以评上最佳员工。”那人大笑着说，然后赏了他一个巴掌。

V-57被送回货舱的时候，觉得自己的脑子都被操到化成了水，在某一次高潮中随着精液一起射了出去。他身上挂满了快凝固的精液，胸口被人用黑色记号笔写上了“荒坂的婊子”这几个字，后穴周围的精液被打成混着点点红色的白沫，大腿内侧画着足足十一个正字。

但他的噩梦还没有结束。

他的副手一边把他抱进货箱里一边虚情假意地说：“我和东京那边说了，你这个样子现在肯定是没法正大光明地走下运输机的。只好委屈你待在货箱里了，我会负责把你送过去的。”

V-57的手被反绑在身后，嘴里塞着他自己的内裤，口水不受控地从边缘溢出。他的阴茎用红绳结实的绑起来以阻止他射精（当然他早就没东西能射了），顶端还扎了个蝴蝶结。后穴则被塞进一根粗长的按摩棒，刚好碾过他的前列腺，震动功能开到了最大。

副手欣赏了一下箱中的美景后，无视队长哀求的眼神，毫不留情地关上了箱盖。

“希望实验室的人喜欢这份礼物。”副手推着箱子走下运输机，“我听说他们可喜欢你了。”

V-57绝望地蜷缩在箱子里，忍受着前列腺高潮的折磨以及自己对寒冷和黑暗的恐惧。

他希望自己的噩梦能赶紧结束。

当箱盖被打开，刺眼的白光使他只能眯着眼睛往外看。终于看到亮光，这让他松了口气。

但那不过是另一场噩梦的开端。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副手太可怜了，操了V五千字居然没一个名字……（谁让作者是起名废呢）


	4. 海伍德是家吗？（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章杰克V，涉及身体烙印（侮辱性文字）、调教未成年暗示。

杰克抱着V坐在浴缸里，他家的浴缸委实有些小，塞下两个成年人已经是极限了，只好紧靠在一起。他把V抱回家的半路上，V就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。杰克只好也脱光了和V一起洗，总不能让V含着精液过一个晚上吧？

杰克的手盖住V的小腹慢慢地下压，让他之前射在里面的东西流出来。随着白色的粘稠液体从V的花穴里溢出来，V无意识地发出诱人的呻吟，脖子往后仰起靠着杰克肩上。杰克感觉自己又要硬了，赶紧尴尬地扭过头去把注意力集中到别的地方。这时，他注意到了V左肩上的烙印，它和V身上的大幅纹身格格不入。这块烙印看上去是很久以前烙下的，已经随着时间的流逝身体的成长变得很淡了，但文字和图案依旧清晰可见：“Arasaka's Mongrel Bitch”和一个三叶草图案——荒坂的标志。

杰克用指腹抚摸这块烙印，联想起那些性偶义体，心中对V失忆前的遭遇越发有一个清晰的认识。

他不是没听说过有些富人会在家里豢养戴着枷锁的“宠物”。为了保密和控制，“宠物”们会被装上傀儡芯片，被“丢弃”的时候芯片就会删除他们的记忆——如果他们能撑到活着被放走的那一天。V可能就是其中有幸活着出来的，然后被芯片清空了记忆。

V可能是在某个垃圾箱里醒来的，茫然地望着夜之城污浊的天空。他说不定努力地尝试过回想自己是谁，却发现自己什么也想不起来。

杰克越想越怜惜V，这孩子的大腿都没他手臂粗。他把热水浇在V身上，冲洗皮肤上的脏污，心里想着要不哪天把老维介绍给V，设法解决一下性偶义体的问题，顺便把有烙印的那块皮肤给换了。

他坐到浴缸的边缘，让V坐在自己的大腿上，用一块浴巾把V身上的水擦干。擦着擦着，他突然摸到一块硬邦邦的东西。V的尾椎上嵌着一个长方形的黑色植入物，杰克戳了下这个硬物，终于明白刚刚V坐在他怀里的时候到底是什么玩意一直硌着他的老二。尾椎这个地方一般不会有植入物，反射增强件都是在更上面的颈椎或是胸椎，除非是……

当V出声时他才发现，V不知何时醒来了：“那是个盖着防尘塞的神经插槽，用来连接尾巴义体的。”

“所以这又是个性偶义体？”杰克的手指在那里打着圆圈，有些性癖奇特的人喜欢性偶装些奇奇怪怪的义体：“那，尾巴呢？”

V没否认性偶义体的说法，毕竟这玩意确实也兼容性偶义体，他耸耸肩：“被我拔掉，扔垃圾桶了。”那条蝎尾本身就有损伤，又没了保养，很快就没法正常使用了。继续装着它只会碍手碍脚，他只好强忍心痛丢了。

他挣扎着站起来，但发软的腿让他又倒在杰克身上：“这是哪儿？”

“我家。”杰克扶住V，用手里的浴巾把他裹起来，“小心着凉。”V不自在地扯着浴巾：“谢谢……嗯，我马上就走。”

“你可以在这儿住下的，都这么晚了。”

V摇摇头：“我会给你惹来麻烦的，还是算了吧。”他心里今后绕着威尔斯走的打算还没彻底消失。

杰克看着V的左肩：“你说的麻烦是荒坂吗？”

“你是怎么知……啊，你看到了啊。”V摸着左肩的烙印。以烙印颜色的深浅判断，他估计这是在他十岁左右的时候烙下的。

“海伍德的人可不怕公司狗，更不会讨好公司狗。我们不会出卖你的，你大可放心在这儿住下。”

“那我就不客气了。”V现在没有住的地方，先前的多次高潮也让他没有力气再找别的地方投宿了，于是就不再勉强自己，接受了杰克的好意。

“回家之前我先去了趟野狼，你放在佩皮那里的旅行袋我也帮你带来了。”说到这里，杰克不好意思地摸着脑袋：“佩皮都和我说了，你为了他才去接了柯克的买卖。你在帮我的朋友。我却用枪顶着你的脑袋……如果没我的话，你现在一定正开着雷菲尔德去柯克那儿呢。”

浴巾从肩上滑下，V就顺手把它系在腰间：“没事，这买卖一开始就不靠谱……柯克八成只花了几千块买了那个万能钥匙，找了我这个冤大头想赌个运气。结果那破玩意正好是斯汀斯放出来钓鱼的饵，一开锁就自动把GPS定位传给他了。”

杰克看着V裸露在外的上半身，老二有些硬得发烫。他今天之前都不知道自己会还对男人的身体起兴趣，只能说V格外惹人疼爱，尤其是那截细腰。

……他好像有些明白为什么有人会把V当“宠物”养着了，这可不是个好倾向啊，他可不想和那些变态有共同语言。

“……好吧，那可能是上帝的安排。”杰克受不了这暧昧的气氛，赶紧给自己套上裤子，免得被V发现自己又硬了。

他领着V来到自己的房间：“我这儿就一张单人床，你睡床上吧，我打个地铺。”

“……还是我打地铺吧，我不太习惯睡床。”V其实是怕自己在床上睡得太沉，万一有情况他反应不过来。杰克却理解成了另一个意思，以为V以前不被允许睡床，就提了一个不太靠谱的建议：“要不，我们一起睡床？”

这就发展成他们两个成年男人挤在同一张床上，杰克紧贴着墙，而V缩在杰克怀里。反正做都做过了，杰克人也不坏，他也就不是很排斥。

V知道自己很矛盾，一边厌恶其他男性看他的淫秽眼神，一边又渴望感受其他人的体温。或许他可以发展一个长期的床伴？V心想，没发现自己下意识地把男朋友这个选项排除在考虑范围之外。

“……如果你现在还想要。”V闭上眼睛，伸手握住杰克勃起的巨物，听到杰克的呼吸声突然变得粗重，他其实在浴室里就发现杰克硬了：“我不介意的。”

杰克本想拒绝，但是V正和他贴在一起，身上散发着他家沐浴露的香味，手里还抓着他的老二，这让他真的忍不了：“……那我这次得带个套，免得你要再洗一次澡。”

当杰克终于从床头柜的犄角旮旯里摸出一个套时，V已经用舔湿了的手指给自己做了扩张，但他很显然没做足。杰克进入他后穴的时候，两人都倒抽了一口凉气。哪怕是经过了扩张，V后面还是太紧了，对两人都不太好受。

“你后面也太紧了吧，Mano。”杰克喘息着，他正靠在几个枕头上，而V跨坐在他腰间：“我不会是你的第一次吧？”

V调整了一下坐姿，努力让自己好受些：“失忆以后是第一次，以前的我不记得了。”

“靠，你别他妈的乱动了。”杰克赶忙两手握住V的细腰，再不阻止他保不准发生什么一插进去就秒射的狼狈事，杰克可不想让自己一世英名就此毁于一旦，“第一次？那我可真走运啊……那我有机会让你以后只属于我一个人吗？”

其实这已经和告白差不多了，难为杰克试图和一个刚认识一晚的人告白。

V歪着头打量他，然后笑了一下：“这得看你表现。”

这意思模糊的告白被V理解成了另一个意思，他认为杰克也和他一样想找个长期的炮友。这和他的想法不谋而合，他理所当然地默许了。

V的这句话听在杰克耳朵里就是赤裸裸的挑衅和勾引了，于是杰克把V翻过来覆过去地操了一个遍，只在他流着生理性泪水求饶的时候才慢下节奏，让他有空闲趴在自己肩头喘口气。

“我表现如何？”某一次高潮后的空隙，杰克凑到V的耳边贱兮兮地问，预料中的挨了一下打。

最后，杰克搂着昏睡过去的V躺在床上，觉得今晚收获不菲。他虽然没偷到雷菲尔德，但拥有了一个最棒的男朋友。

……要是第二天早上没被老妈的锅铲敲醒就更好了。

如果你辛苦地在酒吧忙碌了一个晚上，回到家喊着儿子的名字问他要不要一起吃早饭却没听到回应，以为他出了什么事急急忙忙地冲进他房间，却发现他和一个男人抱在一起睡得正香。让她感到眼熟的男人身上布满暧昧的红印，很显然是自家儿子糟蹋了别人，而不是相反。

你会怎么做？

瓜达卢佩·阿拉汉德拉·威尔斯女士深吸一口气，冷静地退出房间，去楼下厨房拿了一把锅铲。

杰克应该庆幸他老妈没拿锅铲旁边的平底锅。

一阵鸡飞狗跳（特指杰克上蹿下跳躲避他老妈的追杀）之后，套着杰克的睡衣的V茫然地坐在威尔斯家的餐桌前，一边回应威尔斯太太的嘘寒问暖，一边等着威尔斯太太给他端来墨西哥特色早餐。

你问杰克？

此时，杰克正扒在房门外，努力求情让他老妈把他放进去，活像一条刚拆了家被赶出家门可怜兮兮委屈巴巴朝主人求情的大狗。

吃完早饭以后，威尔斯太太让V在她家里住下，她当然不会把无家可归的V赶出家门（她倒是想把自家儿子先赶出家门）（杰克：妈，我是亲生的吗？），更何况自家儿子还占了人家便宜。

V完全无法抗拒威尔斯太太让他常住的好意（和锅铲），于是就在威尔斯家住下了。他和杰克成了搭档兼炮友，白天一起出门做中间人给的委托，晚上则一起躺在那张小床上缠绵。

他本以为这样的日子会一直持续下去，有那么一段时间，他甚至忘了荒坂的事。

但V错了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰克：家庭地位变低了QAQ
> 
> 我在黄暴和沙雕之间反复横跳2333333。  
> 下一章就要开始虐了，杰克V。


	5. 幕间：希望终将被绝望替代

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有三郎V、竹村V、小田V，同时有赖宣V和重锤V暗示。不喜欢的话，可以直接跳过这章。  
> 有人体改造、ntr、生子剧情、孕期play、男性产乳、哺乳时被日到高潮等，相当混乱邪恶。  
> 这章幕间的时间接近V失忆，前面的那章幕间比它早得多。所以这里的V已经是被调教得没法自己脱身逃跑了，请想象一只抛下他也会自己叼着牵引绳追主人的狗子x

V-57茫然无措地站在码头上，像一只迷路的小狗。硝烟已经散去，现在这里只剩他一个活人。这里到处躺着荒坂鹰派的尸体，血液在他脚边随着雨水散开。他想不通……为什么赖宣会背叛他？为什么赖宣会派人来杀他？  
他还记得赖宣手的温度，每次他被弄伤，赖宣都会温柔地帮他涂药。赖宣是荒坂里唯一一个真心对V-57好的人，也是V-57在荒坂里唯一信任的人。赖宣给过V-57和他的妹妹一次机会，让他们有了自己的名字，头一回知道人生除了作为“道具”还有别的意义。  
“怎么会……”V-57感觉心脏被再次撕碎了，有点儿想哭，但他的泪这些年里早就流干了。雨水落在他的头上，顺着头发从他脸上滑过，仿佛他正在流泪一样。  
这时，他听到了浮空车的轰鸣，这声音非常耳熟。东京只有一个人乘坐这种型号的浮空车，也就是V-57的主人——荒坂三郎。  
他不由自主地向那个方向迎去，就像过去的每一次迎接。但V-57很快停下了脚步，他想起自己来这个码头的目的，正是逃离主人的掌控。  
赖宣提出帮助他逃跑，从码头坐船离开日本，偷渡去夜之城，就像他过去帮助V-57和他的妹妹一样。因为23年的核爆事件，荒坂在夜之城的势力接近于无，他在那里会很安全。他也很想回到夜之城，回到过去他和同伴们一起付出努力的地方。  
V-57想过会有人来阻拦他，却没想到赖宣没有安排船只反而是派人在这里布下埋伏。他不会认错，那些人都属于荒坂鹰派，是赖宣的部下。以他们的火力，如果把V-57换成别人，此时应该已经被杀了吧？V-57也失去了平时的从容，对方带的武器全都在针对他的弱点。最后一个敌人倒地时，他自己也快倒下了，只是拄着觉还能勉强站立。  
V-57目视主人的浮空车停在前方，惊讶地发现居然没有护卫无人机跟随。他脚边就有个火箭筒，是之前的敌人留下的武器。V-57只要把它捡起来，对着浮空车开火，他的噩梦就到此为止了。  
但他没有这么做。  
浮空车的车门打开了，坐在里面的人正是他的主人荒坂三郎。他的主人似乎没有说话的打算，甚至没有看向他，只是端坐在那里。V-57更加惊讶，车里只有他的主人一人。按理说应该会有竹村五郎和两个护卫随行，保证安全。  
他还有机会，他还可以逃跑，只要他现在立刻往后跑……  
他很快发现自己做不到，他根本不敢当着主人的面犯下忤逆的罪。V-57扯出一个苦涩的笑，如果灵魂存在的话，他的灵魂一定也被他的主人套上项圈了吧。  
V-57颤抖了一下，终于挪动了脚步。不是转身逃跑，而是往浮空车趔趔趄趄地走去。  
……他作为一条狗，除了主人身边还有什么地方可去呢？  
回到夜之城？他早就没有可以回去的地方了，夜之城应该已经不欢迎他了吧？毕竟是他先背叛的，背叛了自己的同伴和家人。  
V-57在三郎的对面坐下，把觉平放在腿上，像往常一样。  
他的主人也像以前一样，淡淡地说了一句：“欢迎回来。”  
“……我回来了。”说完，V闭上了眼睛，任由自己跌入黑暗。在失去意识的前一秒，他听到他的主人向浮空车的AI吩咐道：“去荒坂塔，让医生们准备好。”  
主人的语气也像平常一样，毫无波动。  
最糟不过也就是又被丢给重锤，或者被锁在小箱子里关禁闭。他在心里叹了口气，随后被黑暗吞没。  
V-57完全没想到，他这一睡就是五个月。  
他也没想到，一睁开眼会发现自己的肚子大得像个孕妇。  
不只是像……V-57很快发现，他能感受到婴儿的胎动，他是真的怀孕了。  
“wtf……你们做了什么？！”V-57想要爬起来，但沉重的肚子和拘束带一起把他按在床上。  
“荒坂大人下令给你装上一个子宫义体。”他的专属医生（当然已经不是最初的那批人了）回答他，抚摸他的肚子，“他还赐予你一项殊荣。”  
V-57立刻有了不好的预感，这比他之前猜想的惩罚更糟。  
“恭喜你，怀上了荒坂大人的子嗣。”  
V-57的瞳孔陡然扩大，他张着嘴，半晌没有反应。  
什……  
怎么会……  
赖宣，我……  
竹村五郎在他床边坐下：“医生说你这几天都不肯吃饭，荒坂大人让我来看看你。”  
V-57不想回答他，扭头看向窗外。他不再试图自杀，但还是没有进食的欲望。  
“……好吧。”竹村似乎也说不出其他劝说的话了，“那我只能让医生给你插胃管了。”  
对，你赶紧走，V-57痛苦地闭上眼。求求你，赶紧离开吧，别看着我。  
事与愿违，V-57感觉到床上多了一个重物。他睁开眼，发现竹村正在他的床上解腰带。  
“操他妈的，竹村你想干什么？住手！快滚出去！”V-57想一脚踹过去，可他四肢部位的义体早就被锁死了。他愤恨地撞了一下靠背，开始不停地咒骂竹村。  
竹村五郎没理会他的咒骂，手上动作也没停下。竹村掀开V-57身上轻薄却极其昂贵的真丝睡袍，荒坂大人在物质方面从不苛待他最喜爱的猎犬。他皱着眉发现V-57不仅没穿内裤，两个穴还被电动玩具塞得满满的。  
“看来，你的这批医生还是没有医德啊。”竹村小幅度推拉花穴里的那根按摩棒，带出淫水飞溅的暧昧声音，“义体倒是做得很逼真。”  
V-57喘着气，孕期让他更敏感了：“哈啊……要么帮我拿出来，要么闭上嘴出去！”  
竹村不仅帮他把玩具都取了出来，还塞了个真的进去填补空虚。他稍作扩张，那里已经被润滑好了，很容易就把肉棒塞进那短时间内无法合拢的粉嫩后穴里。  
V-57连腿都没法合上，只能继续靠咒骂撑场子：“竹村你个混蛋！我他妈的可没让你操进来！”  
竹村完全没理他，专心地操弄V-57的后穴，碾压他的敏感点。V-57的骂声很快就变了调，转为满含欲望的呻吟。竹村往V-57的腰下垫了个枕头，方便自己进入得更深。他看向V-57的眼睛，不出意外地发现那里对他的恨意更深了。  
他们最初的关系可和恨没有一点关联。  
竹村摇了摇头，继续照着荒坂大人的命令，让V-57在欲望的深渊里堕落得更深。  
在V-57昏睡过去后，竹村用湿布为他擦身，让他安稳地睡好后才离去。  
之后，在预产期前的日子里，每隔几天的晚上，竹村五郎和小田三太夫这两个人中，总会至少有一个人到他的房间里，把他肏到昏睡才会离开。  
V-57趴在床上翻着白眼接受了今晚的第一次高潮，身后的小田三太夫掐着他的腰把他拽向自己，不管他刚高潮过继续凶狠地肏着他不停流水的小穴。  
他喘着粗气，想让小田慢一点，却不敢开口，因为荒坂三郎正坐在旁边饶有兴趣地观赏自己驯养的猎犬们交合。  
荒坂三郎从不亲自操V-57。最开始，他默许荒坂的所有人都可以使用他捡来的这条野狗。后来，不知道出于什么原因，他不再允许别人随意使用这条被他调教好的猎犬，甚至清理掉了大多数之前性虐过V-57的人。  
V-57对此毫不知情，依旧处于狼狈不堪的境地，被他的主人肆意玩弄。  
他把手臂撑在床上，正低垂着头承受连绵不断的快感，冷不防被小田翻了个身，抱在怀里。小田像只鬣狗似地咬上他的嘴唇，贪婪地掠夺着，根本不像个吻。被嘴里的血腥味一激，V-57反咬了回去。小田把他推开，任由他无力地倒在床上。鬣狗舔了舔自嘴上的伤痕，表情更凶狠了。  
这时，竹村抱着一个正大声哭泣的婴儿走进房间。他示意小田先停下，然后把婴儿抱到V-57面前：“你该给孩子喂奶了。”  
V-57瞪大了眼睛：“现在？你他妈的疯了吧？”  
“这是荒坂大人的意思。”竹村看上去不为所动，眼里却闪过一丝不忍。  
他只好哀求地看向主人的方向，却发现对方完全没有改变想法的意思。  
他被逼无奈地从竹村手里接过那个孩子，让她含住自己的乳头吮吸，轻拍她的后背安抚她停止哭泣。他的乳房在孕期结束后就变得和女人差不多了，也能流出真的乳汁。  
小田和竹村一前一后地填满了他，他们默契地抽插，让他总有一个穴是被填满的。同时他自己的孩子还不停地吮吸他敏感的乳尖，饱胀的另一边却没人照顾。他的脑子里混乱极了，不知道手该放在那里，是该扶着小田的肩让自己舒服些还是去遮孩子的眼睛。最后，V-57选择了一手抱着孩子喂奶，一手遮住他的眼睛，把主动权完全让给了正在肏他的两人。  
彻底丧失主动权的后果，就是被他的两个徒弟抱着交替起伏连续不断地肏到高潮。他甚至不敢大声呻吟，只能小声抽噎，毕竟抱着一个孩子，他心里还是过不去那道坎。  
V-57在每次高潮后都是把脑袋靠在竹村的肩上休息的，他潜意识里还是相信竹村会照顾他。小田却因为V-57下意识的选择感到嫉妒，更针对性地攻击他的敏感点，让他变得更糟。  
母亲哺乳孩子的景象本应是圣洁的，但被两根肉棒肏得淫态百出的脸给这幅画添了淫糜的色彩。  
他要被这两个截然相反的场景彻底搞坏了，脑子里仿佛有根线越绷越紧，就快断裂了。他明白自己即将被送去前所未有的快感巅峰，他唾弃被这样对待都会感到快感的自己。  
“不可以……”在濒临崩溃的边缘，他哭喊出声：“我做不到……我不想这样……呜，不要当着……哈啊……她的面……求您了……”他不抱希望，说不定借此把他彻底弄坏就是主人的目的。  
“竹村，把小姐带走。”出乎意料，荒坂三郎叫停了：“我觉得可以了，惩罚到此为止。”  
竹村还是西装革履的模样，在肏他的师傅时只是解开了裤子拉链。他抱起那个孩子离开房间，路过门口铁青着脸的赖宣。竹村在心里感到悲哀，V-57还不知道荒坂赖宣被绑在门口透过单向玻璃看了全程。竹村回头撇了一眼，正好目睹V-57被小田送去高潮的瞬间，小田还故意把V-57因快感崩坏的脸扭向着这边。  
哼，年轻人，竹村想。  
V-57反弓着背，两手揪住床单，从高潮的余韵中逐渐清醒。小田从他的身体里退出来，让他高潮后放松的身体躺在床上。  
“真是个好母亲啊，V。”荒坂三郎走到了床边，用手擦去V-57脸上不知何时流下的泪水：“希望这次你能得到教训，不要再逃跑了。”  
“嗯。”V-57感到自己的心正逐渐被绝望填满，他主动撑起身体去亲吻主人的手：“我不会再跑了。”  
从今往后，他再也没别的地方可去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赖宣没背叛V，应该都看得出来吧？  
> 子嗣应该也能指孙辈吧……应该吧、所以这个崽可能是三郎的也可能是赖宣的甚至可能是已故的敬的……所以是薛定谔的崽崽。  
> 竹村和小田还是师徒关系，不过V也教过他们两个，所以都是他的徒弟。  
> 话说我想看V的女儿长大后攻他了……小恶魔从后面抱着自己的妈妈，通过墙上的大镜子里看他被自己塞进去的道具搞到崩坏脸，一边小声地在V耳边说荤话x（等等你快住脑）


	6. 海伍德是家吗？（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰克V，文末有车。  
> 有提及荒坂某人/V，那段有犬调、言语侮辱、被迫舔尿等。

神父和善地问：“在海伍德的新生活过得如何，V？”

V瘫在篮球场的观众席上，宛如一条混吃等死的咸鱼：“很好啊。每天起床就有热饭热菜吃，威尔斯太太的手艺太好了……这一个月里我至少胖了十斤。我和杰克处得也不错，他人很好，很照顾我。”

“如果真的很好，你不会是现在这个样子。”神父摇摇头，现在的V和一个月前搭车去余烬时的他根本不好比，更不用说和几年前那个夜之城人人畏惧的独狼了。

“这对我来说就是很好啊。我的人生目标就是有个可以回去的避风港，一个让我觉得‘啊，我属于这里’的家。桌上有热气腾腾的一日三餐，浴室里有个能泡热水澡的浴缸，卧室里有张松软的床……最好晚上有人陪我入眠，让我能够安心睡着。”V不好意思地用手捂住脸，“很没出息，是吧？”

神父倒是觉得这很正常：“不，你想要的东西是人之常情。海伍德绝大多数人心里都想要，但他们到死都没实现。不过，还是有事情在困扰你吧？”

“……我的武士刀已经一个月没拔出来过了，整整一个月。这要是放在以前，我根本不会相信我能连续三天不拔刀。”V仰起头，双眼无神地望向夜之城的天空，即使在白天，那些直指天空的投影广告也清晰可见：“杰克对我有些过度保护了。每次委托他就让我帮他看着后面，其他什么都不让我做。我最近的运动量都低得和T-bug一样了……别告诉她我这么说了。我对杰克没什么不满，就是感觉哪里有些不对劲。他是不是把我当成初出茅庐的菜鸟雇佣兵了？”

“你告诉过他你几年前的‘壮举’了吗？你在夜之城最出名的那几个月，他刚好在局子里蹲着。”神父向篮球场挥了下手，杰克正和海伍德的孩子们一起打球赛。

“他应该知道的吧？威尔斯太太和佩皮都知道……”V抓着自己的头发，他本来是挺有把握的，但听神父这么一说，他开始不太确定了。

神父叹了口气，他算是佩服V在感情方面的迟钝了，和战斗时的风驰电掣完全相反：“我敢肯定，威尔斯太太和佩皮都没和他说过，他们在等你亲自和杰克讲。你应该挑一个好日子，告诉他你做过什么，为什么要那么做，你到底是个什么样的人。把所有的东西全部摊开来，完完整整地和他讲清楚。”

“要是他无法接受呢？”V把脸埋进杰克的外套里，杰克去打篮球前脱下来交给他保管的。这不怪V患得患失，如果杰克知道的话……有多少人会愿意和一个浑身沾满血腥的独狼同床共枕？

“那他就不是杰克·威尔斯了。”神父再次叹了口气，他很看重V，但有时候V的迟钝和鸵鸟心态真得让他感到恼火：“再说，情侣之间应该坦诚相待。”

“等等。”V震惊地抬起头：“等等，你为什么会觉得我和他是情侣？”

“你们不是情侣吗？！那你倒是和我说说你们是个什么关系？”神父也震惊了，“你们成天粘在一起，哪有杰克哪就有你，哪有你哪就有杰克。我这都开了赌你俩什么时候结婚的盘口了。”

“我们算是……生意上的搭档，床上的炮友？”V结结巴巴地说。

“会有人让炮友住在自己家里吗？”神父满脸恨铁不成钢，觉得杰克的一片真心是喂了狗。

“也没有第一天认识就做爱的情侣吧？”V抱着头，试图躲避神父指责的目光。

“余烬那天你们就搞上了吗？！”神父更震惊了。

“……嗯。”

两人一时安静了下来，都不知道该说什么好，太尴尬了。

神父沉默了半晌后，语重心长地给出一个建议：“总之，我看得出来杰克是真心对你，你可以考虑一下和他坦白，把你们的关系转变为真正的情侣。”

“我考虑一下。”V看着篮球场上的杰克，和杰克发展成真正的情侣？他相信杰克是能接受他的，关键是他自己……他真的能抛弃过去，好好安顿下来吗？

另一方面，他的过去会放弃继续追着他吗？

“你们结婚的时候一定要请我来主持婚礼。对了，我今天有一个委托要给你们。”神父递来一枚芯片，“看一下，决定要不要接。”

V没有去接这枚芯片：“你能把它给杰克吗？老样子，他来决定。”

“我今天让小伙子们帮忙支开杰克，就是想和你单独聊聊两件事。第一就是想了解一下你和杰克过得怎么样。第二是想告诉你，你不能把所有事情都推给杰克来决定。你不能这么依赖他，这样的关系太不健康了。对你，对他，都不好。”

V看了眼篮球场上正打得激情四射的孩子们（其中混着一个年龄严重超标的大“孩子”），他之前还奇怪为什么杰克会被拉去参加孩子们的球赛呢。

“也没有所有事吧？也就做什么委托、去哪儿嗨、穿什么衣服……”V的声音越来越小，他看着身上杰克给他挑的衣服。他今天穿着刻奇主义短夹克和黑色高领衫，搭配低腰皮裤，不经意间他的腰部曲线就会一览无余。杰克最喜欢V的腰，经常让他双手撑在桌子上，好握着他的腰从背后肏他。

V只好承认：“好吧，确实是所有事情。可我真的害怕自己来做选择。”他在做选择的时候，心底都会冒出一种不知从何而来的恐惧。他有时候能克服，但大多数时候还是臣服于恐惧下。之前有艾特（At）帮忙，艾特之前则是瓦莱莉。在他和艾特分道扬镳的三年里，他只能自己想办法解决，不得不靠投硬币或是投骰子，一度是场灾难。

“你得尝试去克服它，现在来试试迈出第一步。”神父保持着递芯片的姿势，眼神示意V接过它。

V犹豫地伸出手，最后还是接过了芯片，插入固定在左手前臂上的掌上电脑：“让我看看……绑一个人去石脊山？”

“他叫汉斯，本来是阿德卡多的人，现在成了个乱刀会。他从阿德卡多出走，跑去了夜游鬼。本来夜游鬼会保他，但他很快在那里也混不下去了，只好跑来海伍德。”神父说到这里摆了摆手，感叹地说：“结果他在海伍德又跟瓦伦蒂诺帮和六街帮都发生了点儿冲突。这个人快把能破坏的规矩都给坏了，所以哪儿都容不下他。”

“这人是人渣中的人渣，还是蠢货中的蠢货？”V问神父，能搞得这么出格的就这两种人。

“后者，阿德卡多现在想把人接回去，他们还在乎这人的命。”神父说，“我去找过他，但他不相信我也不相信阿德卡多。只好来点特殊手段了，把他绑到阿德卡多的营地。不过记住，委托要求是把一个活人完整地送过去。详细情况都在芯片里了，你接这活儿吗？”

V没有立刻回答，继续浏览芯片内的内容，他在心里过了一遍细节，斟酌这个委托是否可行。V觉得自己这时掏出硬币铁定挨骂，那就只能靠一些数据说服自己才能战胜心中的犹豫和恐惧，他一直怀疑自己失忆前可能做过一个严重失误的决定，才让自己不敢轻易地做出选择。

最后，他答应了：“我们接了。”

“很好。”神父颔首以示满意，“老样子，你的那份还是现金？”

V点点头，他一直要求他的那一份钱必须是现金。信用芯片固然方便，但他不想冒被追踪到的风险，也不想把任何芯片插进自己耳后的芯片插槽，包括委托信息在内的所有芯片他都是用掌上电脑看的。再说了，他在夜之城还是个黑户，既没有身份也没有银行账户的那种……他的日子过得好惨啊（捧读）。

V走到场边，向准备下场休息的杰克挥挥手，示意他有话想说。

“嗨，V，什么事？”杰克看到信号就立刻过来了，一如既往。

“我替咱们从神父那边拿了个委托。”V把芯片递给他，“你不介意吧？”

“当然不。”杰克爽朗地笑着，接过芯片插入耳后的芯片插槽：“嘶……这小子我知道，他前些天在野狼和瓦伦蒂诺的伙计们打了一架，被老妈一起收拾了。”

“他现在应该还在谷地区，我们得尽快找到他。”V一边说一边把杰克的夹克展开好方便他穿上，“他招惹的人太多了。”

“行，咱们走着。”杰克穿好衣服，向神父打了个招呼就揽着V的肩一起离开神父的地盘。坐进车里后，他问：“对了，神父刚刚和你说什么了？”

“和以前一样，唠嗑唠嗑家常……还有教我学会自己做决定。”

“神父没错。”杰克很有同感，和V第一次上街购物时的经历在他脑海里依旧记忆犹新：“V你什么都好，就这一点该改改，像这次一样。”

“嗯……我……”V本想答应下来，但一块突然浮现的记忆碎片阻止了他。

回忆里，自己浑身赤裸地跪趴在冰冷的金属地板上，面前是一摊淡黄色的液体，一只穿着油光锃亮的皮鞋的脚正踩在他的头上迫使他低头。

“狗会说话？狗会自己做决定？狗会用手去擦？”一个西装革履但面目模糊的人对他说，同时加重了脚上的力气：“这就对了，给我全部舔干净。”

他对这个人感到恐惧，只好伸出舌头去舔那摊腥臭的液体。

“V？”遥远的地方传来一个模糊的声音，是在叫他吗？但他已经不叫V-57了，他现在的名字是文……

“V！”

V从回忆里惊醒，惊慌地四处望了望，才想起他坐在自己的“蝮蛇”里，他现在很安全。杰克正担心地看着他：“是你的病又发作了吗？”

V知道杰克是以为他的脑损伤又影响他了，就顺着杰克的话撒了个谎：“是的。不过没什么问题，你不用担心。”

杰克盯着他看了一会儿，让V都心虚了，才把车发动：“那好吧。我们的目标在哪儿？”

“谷地区东边的橘子旅馆。这次我去绑人，你在车里等我。”V一脸跃跃欲试地把夹克袖子卷起来，没等杰克开口反对就堵住他，“拜托，你总得有一次让我去活动活动吧？”

“……行吧，注意安全。”

在旅馆里找到汉斯，把他勒晕了扛出来塞进“蝮蛇”的后座，几乎没费V什么工夫。倒是之后去石脊山的高速路上，他们遭到了六街帮的围堵。

V从枪林弹雨中抽身回车内换弹匣，随口提议：“要不换我来开？”杰克和六街帮的车速在V的眼里都有些慢了，他甚至不用去刻意瞄准，手上的D5铜斑蛇就能弹无虚发。V很快就能解决掉这一批，但六街帮的增援也会紧跟着追上来。

“这真的不行。”杰克想都没想直接拒绝了，

杰克第一次从V开的车上下来后，就很少再让V坐上驾驶座了。别人开车要钱，V开车要命啊。不是说V车技不好，他开得非常稳，就是车速快得吓人。杰克还是第一次遇到有人开车全程都开着斯安威斯坦不关的，让V慢一点儿他也因为斯安威斯坦的副作用听不到，外界的声音在他耳朵里都被拉长了。唯一值得杰克庆幸的是，V也听不到自己惊恐的尖叫声。

杰克对斯安威斯坦的了解并不多，只停留在电视广告的夸张宣传上。他不知道哪怕是市面上最高级的斯安威斯坦，也无法持续运作超过20秒。如果换成他的老朋友维克多·维克托，沃森区最好的义体医生，就会立刻发现不对——V自我加速的持续时间太长了。

“拜托嘛，杰克～”V拉长调子撒娇。

“靠！”杰克一个没把持住，手下的车也跟着抖了几下。他把车速放慢，打算停到应急车道上：“行吧行吧，你来开。”

“耶！”V就知道杰克吃不消他这一套，他一边欢呼一边往后面扔了几颗闪光弹迟滞一下追击。此时，V完全不知道今晚最先吃不消的会是他的腰。

等车一停下，他们迅速换了位置。V直接从副驾驶翻到驾驶座，杰克则坐到后面去了。杰克知道以V的驾驶风格，他不去管后座上那倒霉蛋的话，他们的委托肯定要完——以护送目标的脑袋撞傻结束。

他们今天开的是V那辆由霆威加利纳G240改装而成的“蝮蛇”，它的最高时速是166迈。V开得再疯狂，也没法超过这个速度。要是换成V来开他俩认识的契机，那辆雷菲尔德桂妮薇儿的话……杰克不由得打了个冷颤，头一回庆幸自己买不起雷菲尔德。

杰克刚给自己和汉斯系好安全带，就被惯性拍在座椅靠背上起不来了。V像是完全没看到高速上川流不息的车流，一脚就把油门踩到底了，车速直奔150迈以上。他仗着“蝮蛇”车型小，见缝插针般地掠过一辆又一辆车。

没过一分钟，六街帮的车就被他甩得再也看不见了。

“他疯了吗？！”汉斯居然醒来了，他被V以防万一绑起来了，现在只能惊恐地抓着车椅坐垫：“你得阻止他，夜之城高架的限速是60迈！”

“你别看我，我管不了他！”杰克比汉斯好点，至少能抓着车门拉手。

这段车程在后座两人的惨叫和互骂中度过。终于，V慢下来了。

“我们到了。”V把车停在位于恶土的日落汽车旅馆附近，这里是约定好的地点，流浪者不会轻易让外人知道他们的营地位置：“我给神父发个消息，让他通知阿德卡多……你俩还好吗？”

汉斯铁青着脸：“赶紧把我松开，我觉得我快吐了。还有，我不回阿德卡多！”

“那就继续绑着吧！”杰克没好气地拍了一下他的后脑勺，完全不管他俩难兄难弟的交情，“开玩笑，流浪者还会晕车？”

“我不想见他们……”汉斯小声嘟囔，但杰克觉得这家伙还是挺期待和以前的家人们见面。杰克不再管他，转向V：“神父回你了吗？”

“嗯，他说委托人很快就来这里接人。”V合上PDA，离开车去检查发动机，他刚刚停车的时候觉得发动机的声音听起来不太对劲。

“哥们，你为啥要离开阿德卡多啊？”杰克搭上汉斯的肩，因为无聊所以问了一句，却没想到捅了马蜂窝。

汉斯开始滔滔不绝地抱怨，由于语速过快，杰克只听明白了他是在埋怨家人不信任他。

杰克开始怀疑他到哪儿都不受欢迎是因为他过于话痨：“……所以你离家出走的原因就是这个？发生了个误会，他们没相信你的说辞你就跑了？”

“我才不是离家出走！我是退出！十分正式的退出！”

“行……你说啥就是啥呗。”杰克敷衍地点点头，往车外看去，阿德卡多的人什么时候来啊？

汉斯缓下了语速：“家人最重要的就是信任关系了，不再信任就什么都没了。”

“嗯，这倒是很对。”杰克觉得汉斯只有这句话说的有些道理，他看着几个流浪者打扮的人走过来：“阿德卡多来接你了。”

“我说了，我！才！不会！回去！”汉斯硬着脖子说。

然而说这硬话的人，五分钟后乖乖和家人走了，还一见面就抱着来接他的人哭。

“这深厚的亲情啊，这年头可不多见了。”杰克向V感叹道。V从引擎盖下探出头，他不是很想谈论亲情和信任这些话题：“嗯，是的……杰克，发动机进气口坏了，进了些沙子。”

“靠，又坏了？”

“本来就是老车了，容易坏很正常。我修一下，应该勉强能撑到回海伍德。你能帮我去旁边的汽修店借些工具吗？”V向旅馆东边的汽修店挥了挥手。

“勉强撑到……那再来一场追逐呢？立刻就会报废了吧？”杰克走到发动机旁边瞅了眼，V正撅着屁股趴在那里检查进气口，他就顺手拍了一下，手感很好。

“嗨！”V被吓了一跳，又羞又恼地起身回头去打杰克，没想到被他顺势扛在了肩上。

“我们今天就在这儿住下吧，V？”杰克一手扛着V，一手把引擎盖关上，“现在六街帮肯定在进城口等着我们。你也别费劲修这车了，咱们直接买新的吧？”

V无所谓，虽然挺舍不得“蝮蛇”，但它确实是老了：“你说了算。”

杰克从浴室里出来，V已经躺在靠窗的单人床上了，以一种特别奇葩的睡姿：他横着侧躺在床上，两脚还留在地上，有小半个身子没在床上。

杰克把手里的夹克往床上一丢，他以为V是太累了上了床就懒得动，他走过去想把V摆正：“你就打算怎么睡了吗？”

房间的光线不太好，杰克靠近了一看，才发现V衣服鞋子都没脱，直接合衣躺在床上。

“嗯，恶土可不安全，谁知道晚上会发生什么。”杰克这才明白，V是在防备晚上遇到袭击。

杰克无语了，他不是不知道V的防备心很强，没想到会强到这个地步。他转念一想，V在他家里可不是这个睡姿，这说明什么呢？说明V觉得在他怀里不需要防备啊。杰克这样一想，又开心起来。

他一把儿把V捞了起来，不顾V的挣扎：“那我们睡一张床吧！”

“……真有人来怎么办？”V停下挣扎，抬头看着杰克。

杰克拍了下胸脯：“我睡外侧挡着你。别担心，咱们可是刀枪不入。”

“关于这个……”V犹豫了一下，趁机说出口了：“你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

房间里一时间安静下来。

“……”

“……”

杰克把V放到他的床上，深吸一口气，声音听起来很平静：“呼，我以为我们早就是情侣了？”

V敏锐地察觉到杰克声音里的异样，他咽了下口水：靠，杰克生气了。

“嗯……你知道，也没有认识的第一个晚上就搞上的情侣吧？我之前一直以为我们是炮……嗯咳……总之，神父今天开导了我一下，我觉得应该和你说清楚所以……”V语速飞快地解释，慌张的声音中满溢着求生欲。

杰克的眼神变得晦暗，他伸手揉了揉V茶色的头发：“我‘当然’是你的男朋友了。”

他果然生气了，完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了！V赶紧讨好地去蹭杰克的手，想借此减轻杰克的怒火。在杰克看来，这就又是V在勾引他了。

杰克伸手扯下他亲手挑选的衣服，把V翻过身面朝下按在床上，掐着他的腰直接就撞进了他湿热紧致的人造阴道。

专爱性爱设计的义体本就不需多做准备，随时都可以使用。杰克带着恶意想，但下一秒就感到了愧疚，他不该这样想V的，这让他和那些虐待V的公司狗有什么区别呢？

他缓下猛烈冲撞的动作，开始慢慢地做着活塞运动，让V适应。V不知道为什么杰克缓下来了，他回过头去看杰克。V本来想着杰克粗暴点儿操他一顿能息怒，他也就挨了这顿操了。

“专心点儿。”杰克拍了V的屁股一巴掌，猛地撞了下他的敏感点。

“啊！”V叫出了声，赶紧捂住自己的嘴，汽车旅馆的隔音可不好。

杰克知道V脸皮薄，故意一直磨着他的子宫口，想逼他呻吟出来。

“唔……嗯，啊，杰……杰克。别，别这样。”V低声呻吟，抬头去蹭杰克的脖子示弱，求他放过自己。结果示弱一点儿用都没有，他还是被杰克操到胡言乱语，承诺了很多东西。

……比如少开快车。

做完清理后，V满足地缩在杰克怀里，他特别怕冷。十一月末的气温已经很低了，恶土沙漠里昼夜温差还特别大。他快要睡过去了，但突然想到一件事，于是努力睁开充满睡意的眼睛，盯住杰克的眼睛：“杰克，有件事你必须答应我。”

“什么事？”杰克搭在V腰上的手带着安抚性质由上至下轻轻地抚过，因为V看起来很不安。

“无论出于什么原因，我都不想在一觉醒来后看到自己出现在我不想去的地方，然后……”V想让自己看上去严肃，但他还没说完就没挡住睡意的侵袭，直接枕在杰克的手臂上睡着了。

杰克觉得自己似乎搞明白为什么V会有那个睡姿了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V虽然失忆了，还是对ch5一觉醒来发现自己变成孕妇心有余悸呢OxO  
> 是一辈子都不会消失的心理阴影（还不是你的锅）  
> 话说买得起雷菲尔德的人……克里，辛苦你啦（两百迈飙车预定）（克里：？？？）。  
> 这章的时间点是2076年11月底。  
> ……想要评论QAQ兔子太寂寞会死掉的。


End file.
